Love that lasts forever
by caitdog55
Summary: 'You know that feeling you get when you've found that one person your going to spend the rest of your life with, I've got that feeling' Charlotte Buckton is my everything and means the absolute world to me, she will become Mrs Braxton and be the mother of my children. Charlie and Brax fanfiction, Read and Review guys xx
1. Chapter 1

Brax's POV

B: 'Good morning Babe'

C: 'Good morning Braxton'

C: 'What does the day hold for us, do you think?'

B: 'Lots and lots of sex,' I said getting straight to the point.

C: 'Wow, you don't hold back, aye, was the seven times last night not to your satisfaction'

B: 'No, I'm afraid Miss Buckton; It was nowhere near satisfying

C: 'Well isn't that a ugggh shame, I might have to find a way to resolve that, immediately'

B: 'I suggest you do' I said walking over as Charlie joined me in a passionate kiss'

C: 'Pancakes' she smirked after pulling away

B: 'Yep'

I went into our room to get changed, I had to be in a decent state, Charles and I were babysitting Letisha while Heath and Bianca went into the city.

C: 'There ready Babe, 'Charlie called from the kitchen

We'd taken about one bite when the doorbell rang. Charlie quickly jumped off my lap to open the and Heath greeted us with a very excited baby in their arms

Te: ' Charwee and uncle Bwax'

C: 'Hey gorgeous girl' Charlie said happily scooping Teesh into her arms

Te: 'Auty Charwee I wuv you' she said kissing Charlie's cheek

B: 'Wheres Uncle Brax's kisses Teesh' I said pretending to cry

Te: 'Only Char get kisses' she said

I watched as my beautiful girlfriend poked her tongue out cheekily at me

B: 'You'll pay for that later' I said rubbing the inside of her thigh while no one was looking

Te: 'Charwee can I watch Dora' Teesha said excitedly

C: 'Course chicken, 'she said smirking at me before teasingly bending over to get Dora out of the video cabinet revealing her sexy see through underwear and her tight toned legs, I instantly felt myself getting hard.

Te: 'Uncle Brax, what's that'? Letisha said pointing to my errection as I walked over to Charlie

B: 'Umm well, uhhh ... , A little help here you two, I said pointing at Heath and Bianca, she's your daughter.

I knew neither of them would tell her and thankfully Heath changed the subject

H: 'Ok so we should be back around 9ish if not will send ya a text and come get Te in the morning'

B: 'No worries Bro, Charles loves having Te over

H: 'Alright, sweet, Thanks mate,' he said shaking my hand

''Bye baby, Mummy and Daddy are going now, do we get kisses and cuddles''?

Teesh's eyes remained fixated on the screen

''We will take that as a no'' They both said with a chuckle

''See ya Brax, Bye Buckton'' they called

Charlie remained sat watching Dora with Teesha trying to distract herself from the awkward situation

''Oi, you big baby we are going'' Heath called louder this time

'Right, 'she said getting up from the loungeroom floor

All three of us giggled

...

Brax's POV

Charlie had gone up the road to grab dinner and my god was Teesh a handful

''Bwax she said crying'' I want Char

''Aww hunnie shes gone to get tea, she'll be back soon

''No, I want Charwee nowwww! She said her cries louder and more consistent

''Ok sweetie I will call Aunty Charlie'

I hurriedly dialled her number

Charlie's pov

I smiled happily as Braxs number flashed across the screen

'Hey Baby' I said

'Hey Charles, I need your help'

'What's up'?

'Teesha, she keeps crying and screaming the house down she wants her aunty Charlie'

'Aw Brax, I'm sure you can handle this, be home in about 10,

'Ok babe, just hurry'

'Alright will do, loveyou Braxton'

'Loveyou too gorgeous, he said'

With that I quickly hung up

I arrived home to find little Teesh snuggled into Brax on the couch both of them sound asleep.

I smiled putting the takeaway in the fridge and getting a blanket to cover my two little babies

Brax stirred as I put on the sheet

'Hey Babe' he said tiredly kissing my cheek

'Hey Brax, I knew you could do it; Teesh does love her uncle Bwax'

''Ha not as much as she loves her aunty Charwee'

He said chuckling removing himself from Teesha's embrace and getting a drink from the fridge. ''Letisha adores you'' he said grinning,

''What can I say babe, I'm adorable'' I said gently kissing Brax's lips before putting Te in her cot.

Braxs pov

After receiving Heath's text saying that he and Bi were staying in a hotel and would be back tomorrow I turned off the light and cuddled into Charlie

'I loveyou Charwee,'' I said cheekily

'Love you too'' Bwax she said kissing me goodnight

Charles and I were awake by 4 o'clock with Teesh, demanding coco pops and chocolate milk for breakfast

It was around 2pm when Heath and Bianca came to pick up Te and she was very happy to see her mummy and daddy and Charlie and I were happy to finally be alone, leaping into Heath's arms she kissed his cheek.

Awhile after Heath and Bianca left Charlie and I sat down to some strawberries and chocolate dipping sauce. I kissed her passionately as she began undoing the buttons on my shirt. Things were getting steamy

Charlie's pov

I reached for the drawstring on Brax's pants pulling out is erect penis

We were just about to take it to the next level when there was a knock at the door

'You've got to be kidding me' he groaned

I jumped off his lap giggling at his frustration as I opened the door to Bianca

''Are you serious''? Brax whined noticing who was at the door

'' I'm so sorry'' Bi said, Am I interrupting?

''Ofcourse Not'' I said chuckling at Brax's facial expressions

''Bloody heck you are, he said, but your here now, come in he said I just need a shower''

'Make it a cold one, matey'' I said seductively, Bianca quickly caught on

''Ewwwwww yuck!'' Bianca said screwing her face up

Coffee? I asked

''Yeah, that would be great, sorry I'm back so soon C''

'No worries, whats up'?

'I have a favour' she asked

'Shoot'

'After all the stuff which went on at our wedding Heath and I never really got to the 'honeymoon stage' but now that things are all sweet, we'd really like to go'

'Sure, sounds awesome...' Bi cut me off

''Seeing as Teesh loves you to pieces we were wondering if you and Brax would have her for a while, seeing as it his house and your over here every second of the day''

''Ofcourse I'd love to, so would Bwaxy''

''What would Braxy love'' he said walking out of the shower

''To take teesh while Heath and Bi go on their very overdue honeymoon''

''You guys can have a think about it. I am meeting Heath at the gym but if you can let me know soon that would be fabulous, loveyou's ''she said kissing us both on the cheek before walking out the door.

Brax's pov

''Four weeks, that's a long time without any sex'' I said chuckling

Charlie gave me a scary death stare, before walking over to the kitchen fridge, sulkily, she wanted Teesha to stay, but I thought it would be funny to mess around with her.

'' I'll think about it'' I said firmly still playing around

''Fine, Whatever '' she said, walking out the door

Maybe Charlie couldn't tell I was joking, that backfired I chased after her until I caught up with her on the beach

''Can you just go please, she said annoyed,

After all I am not going to have sex with you and thats all you want''

'Charlotte Alisha Buckton', she looked up at me and then turned her head to face away from me

I was kidding Babe, Ofcourse we can have Teesh for awhile, sex is not all that I want'

Really, because sometimes it feels that...

I cut her off

'All I want, and the only thing I want in this whole world is you' I said pulling her into a hug

'Really, that came out of Darryl Scott Braxton's mouth' she said chuckling

'Tell anyone and you and I are over' I said pulling her closer

'Ha, I am sorry, maybe I over reacted; my emotions have just been all over the place'

'You don't have to apologise, I shouldn't have acted so childish I said smiling, embracing her in a hug'

So Chax are all loved up, but for how long? Will Teesha end up staying with her Uncle Bwax and Aunty Charwee? Find out on The only one for Me xxx Please R&R :) Happy chax before all the drama starts.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is a start to the drama :)

Charlie's Pov

'Smile' Brax said, snapping the camera as Teesh and I played in the sand

Hand in hand our bodies rubbing against each other as we walked little Teesha beside us up to the surf club

'I want stawbewwy ice-cream' wif 10 scoops'

Easy tiger Brax said releasing his hand from mine and picking up Teesh tickling her, 'how about two?'

Ok, she said excitedly

What flavour do you want baby he said smiling at me, Caramel

Ye...

Babe, Brax said panicky are you ok, he held my hand tighter

Yeah, I'm fine I smiled back

Truth was, I felt terrible like I was gonna be sick, but I didn't want Brax to worry

I'll just grab 1 scoop

Are you sure normally you have a triple scoop he said chuckling

Yeah I'm fine I said unreassuringly

And normally there is a smart remark, like are you calling me fat? Worry evident in his tone of voice

Brax's pov

Charles, Babe, CHARLIE I called, trying to get her to wake up, she'd just collapsed on the beach

Letisha was sitting right next to Charlie, crying

Char, Auty Charwee,

My heart broke little Teesh was so upset,

Charlie started struggling to breathe and began coughing up blood.

Charlie's pov

I woke up in an unfamiliar place, scanning my surroundings I realised I was at the hospital

'Charl, thank god your awake, said Brax as he clutched my hand

I nodded my head, where's Teesha,

she's with mum, she was really upset when you were bought in, I didn't want to bring her in here Brax said

No! Brax go get her, I wanna see my little T she said lifting her head of the pillow

Uhhh, no missy just rest I'll bring her in to come see you tomorrow when I bring you some yummy breakfast

I was just about to kiss Charlie when a doctor entered

'I'm afraid visiting hours are over Mr Braxton, Miss Buckton needs her rest

Bye Babe, I said kissing her softly, be back first thing tomorrow

Loveyou

I loveyou too Beautiful girl I said blowing her a kiss

I'd been at the hospital for all of ten minutes before I was kicked out the stupid idiot doctors don't even know whats wrong

_The next day..._

'Hello Darryl Braxton

'Hey Sweetheart'

'Mum, I said whats up

Teesh wanted to say hello to her uncle Bwax, I'll just put her on

Sure thing, I'm actually just on my way to visit Charl, so I'll come pick teesh up so that she can see her, put her on yeah

'Hey Bwax'

Hey sweetie, how'd you sleep, did grandma give you lots of cake

Yeah and ice cweams

Thats good Teesh, do you wanna come with me and see aunty Charwee or stay with grandma,I knew what she'd pick straight away, but still just wanted to check

Auty Charwee, Charwee, Charwee

Ok, baby, I'll see you soon, can you put grandma back on

'Yeah she wants to see Charles so I'll be over in about 30, make sure all her stuff is packed, I wanna leave straight away so I can stay at the hospital for awhile

'Yeah, darling, send her my best wishes'

Yep, Bye mum

_At the hospital_

'CHARWEEEEEE' ... Teesh shouted as she ran down the hospital corridor

'Letisha you have to be quiet, we are in a hospital sweetie'

'Ok '

I tried to think happy thoughts but my hope was fading when I saw how terrible my baby girl looked

That was when I made the decision that Teesh would have to go back to Bi and Heath and sadly they would have to cut the honeymoon short

Charlie's Pov

Sir... Are you Mr Braxton a doctor asked

Yes, he said

Me cuddling Teesha I was really frightened

We've got the results from the tests I'm afraid

The colour drained from our faces

I'm so sorry to have to tell you this

Sorry to leave it there ... Whats wrong with Charlie :(


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry to have to tell you this

What, I'm sorry I don't think I heard you, Brax said getting aggressive

Babe, don't I said sadly, you heard him

Brax looked absolutely shattered, he ran out of the hospital room

Excuse me, I have to go I said. This news would absolutely tear him apart

Miss Buckton I'm sorry I can't allow that you need to stay here,

I sighed sadly, I need to go

You can't, he said sternly

I understand, I sobbed softly in the hospital bed

I am so sorry, that this has happened Charlotte

Whatever, you can leave now I said

I grabbed my phone and texted Brax .

Baby, come back, he's gone xxx I loveyou and thats never going to change. Teesh cant sleep at the hospital

Braxs pov

Baby, come back, he's gone xxx I loveyou and thats never going to change. Teesh cant sleep at the hospital

I didn't want to do it to my bro and Bi again... they really did deserve happiness but I was going to have to ring them, Teesh was going to have to go home, Charlie was really sick and she couldn't handle a toddler no matter how much she adored her

Bianca's Pov

'Mmmm oh yeah, Braxton, Harder, I squealed in pleasure as Heath entered me from behind. After our third round of love making we lay entangled in each other's bodies kissing passionately on the bed.

''Heath, this honeymoon suite is incredible I said happily. We were about to kiss again when my phone rang, Ignore it! Heath groaned

It could be important I said slapping his bottom

...

''Hello Mrs Bianca Braxton I said smiling back at Heath

'Bi, hey,

Brax, hows my T, I hope you and Charles are taking good care of her, put her on quickly I was so excited to talk to my little munchkin'

Bi I can't, shes at the hospital

WHAT! I panicked instantly assuming the worst, what happened, you guys were supposed to be taking care of her, did she burn herself or fall over, or, or

Bianca, nothing like that, she's keeping my girl company he said sadly

What, why is she at the hospital, is everything alright with her Brax I asked continuing to panic

No Bianca, it's not. That's why I rang. I'm sorry for interrupting your honeymoon I really want you and Heath to enjoy it but you're going to have to come get Teesh.

'Oh my God' Brax, don't worry about our honeymoon will get the flight home tonight and get Teesh I said absolutely shocked at what Brax had just told me.

I was absolutely devastated how could this have happened. It broke my heart that there was a strong chance my two best friends live's could change forever. Life was so unfair!

''Send Charles my best wishes and stay strong sweetie, Loveyou'' I said

''You too'' he said sadly

Heath's Pov

How could this happen. How the freaking hell could Buckton have cancer, it was so unfair. All of us were heartbroken, what if I never got the chance to call her my sister in Law, Brax never got to become the happiness man in the world(he always says this will happen when Charlie and him get married) Teesh never got to see her aunty again and Charlie never got to be an amazing mother. It really put everything into perspective. She was incredible with our T. There was complete silence on the plane ride home, Bianca clutched my hand tightly as her head rested on my shoulder.

Charlie's Pov

When would Brax come back, he left so quickly and acted so aggressive when the doctor announced I had cancer. I just wanted him back, to be able to hold him and never let him go.

Brax's Pov

I nervously pulled into the hospital car park anxious as to whether I'd be welcome to see Charlie or whether she'd be angry from the day's previous events. I just wanted to be there to comfort her. I entered the room Charlie was in to see Teesha cuddled into her and the both of them sound asleep. It made my heart melt. Charlie would be an incredible mum and now she may never get that chance.

I kissed her cheek softly, waking her up.

''I'm sorry Baby, I said holding onto her hand

''Brax, you don't have to apologise, I would have acted the same way if I just found out that you had cancer.

''I know, but it doesn't excuse today's behaviour I said

''I think you are forgiven, '' she said planting a gentle kiss on my lips

''Charlie, I loveyou more than anything in this world, and we are going to get through this. I said struggling to find truth in my words

''I loveyou too Brax'' we shared a really heartfelt moment before Heath and Bianca entered.

After talking for about an hour they left with Teesh just leaving Charlie and I in the room

''Well Baby, it's getting late, I should probably go, I'll be back first thing tomorrow with your favourite stuff

''Yep, bye'' she said sadly turning away

I was almost out the door when...

''Babe, I don't want you to go''

''Aww sweetheart'', I didn't know what to say or do

''Can you stay with me please Braxy'' she pleaded with puppy dog eyes

''Ofcourse I said, snuggling in beside her on the hospital bed''

''I loveyou Brax, I don't know what I'd do without you'' Charlie said sincerely

I kissed her cheek. ''Ditto baby girl, I said before wrapping my arm around her and the both of us drifting off to sleep

Bianca and Heath's Pov's

As the weeks went on Charlie's condition detoriated. She became sicker, had no energy or life left and everyone was really beginning to worry. Would she survive? Or would Brax be left heartbroken.

Brax's Pov

I went into see Charlie today and she looked absolutely terrible, there was no colour left in her face, she was tired and exhausted and really upset. The chemo sessions had taken it out of her. I sat in the chair beside the bed clutching her hand as she slept soundly. I tried talking to her, but I felt like an idiot so I kissed her goodbye and left.

Charlie's Pov

I woke up to no Brax in my room but a really beautiful note and my favourite flowers. I texted him quickly before my eyes shut again. Would it be like this forever, always tired, no energy or life left. I was frightened for what the future held for me.

'Thanks for the beautiful gifts, Babe, I loveyou to the moon and back, I promise next time you visit I'll be awake xxxxxxxxxxxx' I'm so glad I had you by my side during chemo, it means the world

Brax's Pov

I smiled at her text, before quickly replying anytime see you tomorrow princess x

_The next day..._

I arrived at the hospital, my heart broke at what unfolded Charlie crying her eyes out, I hurriedly walked in and hugged her. ''Aww baby I said pulling her closer''. ''Brax.'' she sobbed her cries becoming louder as she tightened her grip on me. I feel ugly and lazy, all my hair is falling out, how can you find me attractive?

How could I possibly answer that. This woman is my world?

''Baby you are the most beautiful person in this universe, with or without hair, it doesn't matter to me,

I said holding back my own tears. ''I love you more than anything''

Charlie's Pov

It had been four months since I was diagnosed with lung cancer, and I was not getting better, I was praying that the treatment would help, it just wasn't. Brax visits three times everyday, and each visit I treasure more than the last. Knowing that each moment could be the end. Death being a very real possibility.

Brax's POV

_1 week later_

It felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. I went in to visit Charlie today and she was in a coma. I was shattered her cancer was serious. Everyone says that when you're loved ones are in a coma you should sit there and talk to them, that they can hear you and it can help them to wake up. I thought that was the biggest load of ridiculous bullshit, but I was desperate.

I sat in the chair.

Here goes Babe, just so you know I think this is absolutely stupid

I remember the first time I laid eyes on you, at Angelos. You were having a night out with the girls, I was covering for Billy, thank god for that extra shift aye. You looked smoking hot, in your short, strapless dress, that sexy image of you still hasn't left my mind. I couldn't take my eyes off you. If I remember correctly it was a fairly mutual attraction. We hooked up in the bathrooms and I slammed you up against the wall and we kissed the life out of each other. Then some old duck 'politely' told me this was the ladies bathroom, so we went through the staff entrance and had sex in my office. I chuckled slightly as I recalled all the sexual encounters between us. Then I wiped the tears from my eyes. I loveyou Charlotte Buckton, I can't even begin to imagine my life without you. There is no way you are leaving me. We aren't married with kids, a house and a dog. Now WAKE THE FUCK UP, SO I CAN HOLD YOU AGAIN. The tears continued to fall.

Will Charlie wake up? Hit the review button Guys x


	4. Chapter 4

Brax's POV

I woke up a week later to the most beautiful eyes staring at me and a nurse running all these tests. I smiled softly at Charlie who patted the space next to her on the bed

Charlie's POV

I lay cuddled up to Brax when a doctor entered

''Miss Buckton'' How are you feeling?

''How do you think she's fucking feeling, Idiot? Brax mumbled under his breath

I chuckled slightly, Brax has always had a thing against hospitals, just hates them. 'I've definitely felt better, I said sadly. She ran a series of new tests before exiting. 'I'll have the results for you as soon as possible'' she said ''Sleep Well''

''Obviously she won't, dumb ass'' Brax mumbled again

''Brax I don't want to die, I said, hugging him tightly

''You won't Babe; we are going to fight this! You woke up from a coma, ok; The test results might bring back good news,

...

Miss Buckton I'm sorry to have to tell you this but... the cancer's gone

Well actually I'm delighted to be able to have such good news

''Oh my goodness'' we squealed with pure happiness and excitement

I looked over at Charlie who had the biggest smile on her face matching mine

''You are extremely lucky to have survived. You had a very aggressive form of cancer. Now there is still a chance that the cancer could come back so you'll need to come in for a check up each couple of weeks so we can monitor it closely. We'd also like to keep you in hospital for the next three weeks, just incase anything happens. After that, you will be released,

Thank you, Thank you so much, we both said with pure gratitude and appreciation.

_Three weeks later..._

Charlie's Pov

I'm so excited to finally be going home, I could not stand staying another moment in that hospital I continued talking but Brax interrupted me, bringing his lips to mine he kissed me passionately, I deepened the kiss as he ran his hands up my back, both of us forgetting we were still in a hospital room, we finally pulled away, ''What was that for I asked''? I loveyou he said, and I can't imagine my world without you in it. I kissed him heavily before we packed up our belongings, signed the discharge forms and left.

The whole way home, Brax and I couldn't take our eyes off each other. We were almost at Brax's place when he blurted out 'Move in with Me'!

I smiled at him.

I mean it Baby; I want it all with you, Marriage, Kids, House and Dog.

Brax pulled over awaiting my response

Really, because that means you're stuck with me for the rest of your life, you can't just hook up with some hot stripper when you go out.

Charlotte, is that what you think of me' He said smugly

Darryl... you are a male, you've got a penis I said grabbing his hand

Well just so you know the only person I want to ever hook up with is sitting right beside me. It'd still be you even if I didn't have penis. However fortunately for the both of us you know I do,

I chuckled at him '' and a big one too'' I said gently rubbing him through his board shorts. I thought it would be funny to mess with him even more while he was all hot and bothered

'And just so you know the only person I ever want to hook up with is that sexy doctor from the hospital,' Brax feigned hurt before punching me playfully.

I'm kidding Babe, I said kissing his shoulder, I just want you! ''Lets buy a house together''

Really, he said not bothering to hide his excitement

I nodded my head furiously before joining him in a loving make out sesh

After finally pulling away we couldn't wipe the smiles off our faces, 'who could'?

Brax's POV

This was the best day of my life, Charlie was a cancer survivor and we were buying a house together. I quickly called Heath and Bi, Casey, Tamara and Kyle to share with them the good news, everyone was delighted. We were all having a barbecue with drinks to celebrate. Tamara and Casey had been staying with Tamara's parents Peta and Greg and are moving in with them permanently so we're really looking forward to catching up with them and Kyle is moving to Melbourne, so it was also a combined farewell for him. Tonight was going to be just perfect. Little did I know the night would turn into a serious disaster.

Casey's POV

'Knock, Knock, Anyone home I called, my hand entwined with Tamara's. Brax and Charlie greeted us more loved up than ever which is practically impossible.

'Congrats Bro' I said shaking his hand, same to you soon to be sister in law I said kissing her cheek. Brax and Charlie laughed, you could tell both of them wanted to comment but couldn't because we all knew Buckton would be married to my brother in no time. The two of them just worked, they were each other's world

''What d'ya thing ya doing' knuckle heads'' Heath said smacking them both over the heads''

''Was that really necessary'' both Charlie and Brax groaned at the same time

''I think so'' he chuckled before helping himself to a beer

''Excuse my boofhead husband ''Bianca said entering with a very angry looking Teesh''

'Husband that's got a ring to it, Charlie said slapping Brax's butt cheek''

'Yes, it sure does he said sticking his tongue down her throat''

''Oi you two, cut it out, we all don't need to see that and there aren't enough buckets to go round'' I said

''Ok we'll go to my room then'' Brax said

...

''Tam, Case, It's so lovely to see you both'' she said happily kissing our cheeks

''You too Bi, it feels like forever, I can't believe you were foolish enough to marry my idiot brother, Buckton's definitely the smarter one'' Everyone chuckled

'' Hey Teeshy, last time I saw you, you were a little baby now your such a big girl, how are you buddy'' I asked my niece excitedly. She was not happy.

''I'm not your buddy, Braxton shithead, she said poking out her tongue and spitting everywhere

Bianca stopped engaging in conversation with the others and pulled her daughter aside

''Letisha Grace Braxton, don't be so rude, apologise to Uncle Case''

She stood with her arms folded

''Now Letisha, I mean it ''

''Heath a little help please, Bianca was getting very frustrated with Teesh's behaviour

Heath's POV

The night was not getting off to a great start, Teesha was being really rude and Bianca was not happy

''Letisha Grace Braxton, do you want a mack''? I said sitting her in the corner

''No!'' she said grumpily

''Why are you being a naughty girl, baby?''

Mums being bitch f****r dick c**t? Everyone at the table gasped

Did that just come out my three year olds mouth? I was shocked so was everyone else

Excuse Me, what did you say? My wife asked stunned

I didn't want to see my supid bamly . I watches Dora

I was just about to talk to Teesh calmly when Bianca stormed over

The look on everyone's faces said ''Oh shit'' she was pissed

Bianca walked over and grabbed Letisha by the arm

''Just because you don't get your own way Letisha Grace Braxton does not give you the god dam right to be such a disrespectful fuck. Atleast you've got a fucking family. She screamed before running out of the house.

Teesha burst into tears and ran up the stairs to Brax's room, where her and Charl sleep when T stays over as she was running she fell.

The night was turning into a serious disaster.

Brax's POV

No-one knew what to say or do after witnessing Bianca's episode, everyone sat in very uncomfortable silence. None of us were game to go comfort Bianca incase she snapped. We'd never seen her like this before. ''Help, Help'' we heard screaming from upstairs it was Heath beside Teesha. ''Quick someone call an ambulance'' Charlie was by Teesh's side so quickly, what happened everyone asked panicked. Bianca who was still crying outside was oblivious to what was happening. She ran upstairs to get to Brax's room after Bi yelled at her and fell. ''Oh my god''

Charlie's POV

SO much for a celebratory evening, we were now sat at the hospital, I cuddled into Brax

''What if Teesh doesn't make it Babe, what if her injuries are too extensive, she's just a little kid''

''Little Te's a fighter Baby, she's a Braxton'' he said comfortingly as I nuzzled my head further into the crook of his neck.

Brax's POV

We waited desperately for news on Teesh, praying that she would be ok. I was about to call Bianca when Charlie started crying. ''It's not fair, It's not fair'' her cries becoming louder. Charlie absolutely adored Teesha and I think it was really taking its toll on her. ''I know Baby; I know I said rubbing her back trying my best to soothe her. I just didn't get why Bianca would treat Te like that, it was totally out of character. If Teesh's injuries were severe what would happen. I cuddled Charlie tighter as she continued to cry.

About ten minutes later I received a text from Kyle saying that he wasn't going to make it as he was catching an earlier flight; he sent his best wishes to us all. Teesh barely knew Kyle so it wasn't worth panicking him. I texted him good luck and wished him a good future.

An hour later a doctor came out, we all stood gathered around, everyone except for Bianca I'm devastated to be the one to tell you this but because of such a hard impact the brain has smashed against the inside of little Letisha's skull. Unfortunately it has bruised the brain and torn a lot of her blood vessels. The pressure inside her skull has literally crushed the little girl's brain causing permanent damage. I'm so incredibly sorry and my heart goes out to you all.

It was at that moment that everyone lost it and began sobbing uncontrollably, especially my Charlie. What had Bianca done? I tried to hold Charles but she pushed me away and ran out of the hospital corridor. I was about to follow her out when I saw Heath and how broken he was.

Heath's POV

My little baby had permanent brain damage and it was her mother's fault. How could Bianca act like this? She's just a little kid. I was just so angry with Bianca I didn't even want to see her but she did have a right to know what had happened to our daughter in theory. I hesitantly dialled her number

'Hey Heath'

'Bianca'

''Did you take Teesh home with you?''

''No! She's at the hospital''

''What! Why? What's wrong''

''You don't even deserve to know, you caused this mess Bianca''

''Heath, please I'm her mother''

''You fucking didn't act like it tonight, did you, Bianca she's just a kid, she didn't deserve that''

''I'm sorry Babe''

''Don't you dare call me that, I don't want you anywhere near me or my family EVER''

''Heath Please, Letisha is my baby'' I could hear her sobbing in the background

''Forget it, and just so you know because of your actions tonight our little baby girl has permanent brain damage, so I hope your happy.''

''Get your shit and get the fuck out of my house TONIGHT''

After getting off the phone I cried my heart out, but the one thing that still broke me was just what Bianca meant when she screamed at Te' Atleast you have a family'

I went into my baby girl's room and kissed her goodnight before going home. The house was so empty and bare without all Bianca's belongings. As if my heart could take anymore. I walked into the kitchen to find a note left on the bench.

I apologise for the swearing in this chapter! what did Bianca's letter to Heath say? Read and Review to find out x


	5. Chapter 5

I know the last few chapters contained a bit of drama and some not so humourous content and I'm sorry if I disappointed any readers but it happens and I know from experience, life can be smooth sailing and it can all be destroyed in an instant. I also know that sometimes when someone has overcome such a traumatic event they behave in a totally different way and do some awful things. Although there are happy endings for our favourite couples xx

'Dear Heath...'

There are absolutely no excuses for the way I behaved last night. I was just truly heart broken, Letisha has never spoken to me like that. I know she's too young to understand the importance of family but I was exactly like her. I said similar things to my family once. We were going out to a restaurant and I wanted to stay and play with my barbie dolls. Mummy made me go, I swore at her and said some terrible things, it was awful, like Letisha I was too young to understand family but I never got the chance to say sorry to my mum. When I was eight I watched my little sister and mum get murdered. That image has never really left my head. It tore me apart Heath. When I was seventeen I tried to commit suicide and suffered depression. After my nineteenth birthday I finally got my life on track I attended regular counselling sessions and I met you and fell in love with you and for once in my life I felt things were perfect. We had our baby girl Letisha Grace and I was happy, I also knew that the most important people in my life could be ripped away from me just like when I was a child but I continued to hide that fear. After what Teesh said to me, something inside me just snapped I was so angry at her she was mad because she didn't want to see her family and I'd give the world just to see mine again. I was so hurt at what she said and how she behaved and I just broke down. I never meant to scream or say such hurtful thing to her it's just that those emotions from past experiences took complete control. I never wanted my girl to see me like that Heath, I didn't want to be that person again but I just could control it. I am sorry from the bottom of my heart, I will always love you. You gave me back my life, you taught me how to love again and I will be forever grateful. I entirely understand why you want nothing more to do with me and I think it's best if I leave town...

I am truly sorry xxx All my love Bianca

Heath's POV

Bianca's letter left me absolutely shattered, we'd been together for so long and she'd never told me. The pain and devastation she would have felt, dealing with that all alone would have torn her apart, and I find all this out about my wife the night I discover my three year old daughter has brain damage. I said some really hurtful things to Bianca; I guess it was just in the heat of the moment I was so angry at the way she treated Letisha but I had no idea why she had until now,

I couldn't let her leave town, we had to sort this, I know Teesh's injuries aren't from Bianca it was just a heartbreaking, unfortunate accident, I knew what happened would seriously affect mine and Bianca's relationship and it may take a very long time for me to heal and forgive her but there was no way I was ready to give up on my family.

I tried to ring Bianca's phone about ten times and each call was no different to the last, no answer.

Brax's POV

I was sitting back at home with no Charlie I knew that the news on Teesh would have really upset her I wanted to be there for her but she kept shutting me out. I'd sent her a dozen texts and tried calling her but she wasn't answering, finally on about the fifteenth attempt she picked up

''Hey Brax, I'm sorry for running off at the hospital''

''Babe, I just wanna be here for you'' I said as sympathetically as I could

''You can't Baby, I just need to be alone''

''Well, Charlotte, that isn't going to happen, you and I are a team, now where are you''

''At the diner'' she replied I noticed the hesitant tone in her voice, I could see straight through it because Charlie was forgetting that her and I had known each other for forever and I could read her like a book

''Really, Buckton, I know your lying,''

Charlie's POV

I really didn't want Brax to know where I was, I wanted to be alone but I knew that his arms wrapped around me would make me feel better. He knew I was lying anyway,

''I'm on the south end of the beach'' and with that I quickly hung up so Brax couldn't say anything more

Brax's POV

My heart broke seeing my girl; she was an absolute mess, crying her eyes out. I didn't say anything just sat with her in between my legs, with my arms wrapped tightly around her.

She turned to face me, and looked me sincerely in the eyes

''I loveyou Brax'' she said kissing me passionately undoing the buttons on my shirt as she climbed on top of me

I really didn't want to but I had to stop, pulling away

''Charlie, Stop, You don't want this Babe, you're trying to numb the pain and sleeping together won't make it hurt any less

''Is that your way of saying you don't want to have sex with your girlfriend'' she said arrogantly

''Charlie, when have I ever not wanted to have sex with you, now's just not the right time'' I said softly

'Fine' she said storming up the beach

I chased after her but she just told me to 'get lost'.

After we got back to my place Charlie ran straight into my room, slamming the door shut, I decided not to follow her and just give her some space. Finding out that Letisha had brain damage was a lot to deal with. I put the kettle on to make a coffee leaving me alone with my thoughts

Half an hour later Charlie returned in my checked shirt she always sleeps in and her underwear

''I'm so sorry Brax'' she said sobbing into my chest

''Hey, hey, Teesh will be ok'' I said drawing smooth circles on her back

''I'm sorry about how I acted before, I just got a bit emotional'' she said sadly

''You don't have to apologise baby''

''Do you still wanna move in with me Braxton'' she said seductively

''That's all I want, You!'' I said kissing her softly

...

Nice meaningful chapter, much more happy Heanca and Chax times to look forward to.

'


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews guys x

This chapter does contain sexual references and a sex scene. I'm considering changing the rating to M! Anyway hope you enjoy reading this happy chax chapter

Heath's Pov

I quickly got in my Ute and set off to find Bianca, I couldn't let her leave town no matter how mad I was with her, I loved her. I waited anxiously for the engine to start and just my luck it wouldn't. I quickly walked to Brax's place. Noticing the door was unlocked I didn't even think I just walked straight in to find Charlie and Brax kissing passionately on the sofa. Yuck! Those two couldn't leave each other alone for bloody five seconds.

Hum, hum, I said clearing my throat, both quickly pulled away as they turned to face me standing in the doorway

'Heath, can you not see we are busy, what do you want, Brax asked frustratedly

Charlie was so embarrassed she buried her face into the crook of Brax's neck.

'You are as red as a tomato, Buckton'

Heath don't compare my girlfriend to a tomato now what the heck do you want,

'I need to borrow your car, mine won't start, I have to stop Bianca leaving town

...

After trying for atleast an hour to get brax to let me use his car he finally agreed. I drove around desperate to find Bi before it was too late, dialling her number she thankfully picked up first time

Bianca speaking

Hey Bi, It's me

I figured' she said laughing slightly

She was about to continue talking but I cut her off,

'I love you, you can't leave town, I know I was angry and told you to stay away after what happened to Letisha, I was just upset and shocked, you and I need each other to get through this'

'So you want me to stay' she asked nervously

'Ofcourse I do, you are my wife'

'And you are my life, thank you so much for giving me a second chance'

'See you at home'

Beep... Beep...Beep... Beep

Charlie's pov

I woke to the sunlight streaming through the window, Brax's muscular arms wrapped around me as he placed sensual kisses up and down my neck, continuing to kiss his way down my body

'So you did end up sleeping with me'

'You are just too hot' he said massaging my breasts

'Oh yeah, I could say the same thing about you'. I said bringing my lips to his in an urgent rush, our tongues colliding in a passionate kiss.

'Just think you get to wake up to this every morning' he said huskily after we finally pulled away'

I decided to stir him up 'who says I'll be sleeping with you every night'

'Really, Buckton,Really, he said smugly, who could resist this' he chuckled before running his hands down his toned torso

He didn't miss a smile make its way onto my face

I could resist you easy mate, I'd happily sleep on the couch '_NAKED' _I said placing special emphasis on the word naked.

You are such a tease Charlotte he said sexily before licking the inside of my thigh

Says You, I said spreading my legs further apart granting him access

Brax's pov

If Charlie was going to mess with me then she was gonna get payback,

My tongue found its way to her perfect pink pussy,

''Oh Daryllll, yeah, more''

She continued moaning in pleasure as I quickened the pace

''Fuck me hard Braxton'' she pleaded

I pulled my tongue out from inside her ''sorry babe, gotta get to work'

She saw straight through it, ''oh that's a shame, I guess I'll just have to entertain myself while you are gone she said seductively touching herself all over.

Jesus I was so turned on, this woman drove me insane ''that won't be necessary I said my hand taking Charlie's place as I massaged her clit.

We kissed passionately before I plummeted my hard penis into her...

Bianca's Pov

I was so thankful for getting a second chance. I decided to sleep on the couch, I had almost fallen asleep when Heath softly kissed my cheek, why didn't you tell me what you had been through Bi he said concerned before embracing me in a hug. I am so sorry, for everything, all the damage I have caused I never meant for it to happen I said sobbing into his chest.

''Hush, hush, it's ok'' he said soothingly

''Heath, I've tried to get past this all my life, and shockingly its resurfaced I think I need to attend counselling sessions again, in the city they are really good they can help me alot''

''If that's what you need babe, then I'll support you, will go see our little munchkin tomorrow and we'll go from there'' he said softly

Brax's Pov

'I love you so much' Charlie said her head resting on my chest

'I feel exactly the same way' I said kissing all over her gorgeous face

Is Charlie sick of being Buckton? If you were Heath would you forgive Bianca?

Read and Review guys xx


	7. Chapter 7

There is now a time jump of one year! Enjoy

Charlie's Pov

Things have been going amazing for everyone; Bianca finally dealt with her grief and healed herself so that she's able to be an incredible mum to Teesh. Letisha made a full recovery which the doctor said is a miracle ; that child's always been headstrong so I think that may have helped, she has the occasional difficulty speaking and remembering things otherwise she's just like a normal little kid. Bi and Heath never told Letisha that she had an accident and was brain damaged as everyone just wanted to forget about it. I moved in with Brax but so did Heath, Bianca and Letisha. We loved the company of our beautiful family but things were becoming a little crowded for our big appetites to romance and we were well and truly past that 'puppy love' stage, we just couldn't stop touching each other.

Brax sneaked up behind me wrapping me in a bear hug

''Roar, Did I scare ya'' he said childishly

''No, you big softie you didn't, but I could do with another one of those hugs'

'Anytime' he said wrapping his arms around me again

Brax's Pov

I decided that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this beautiful women, I knew the moment I laid eyes on her at Angelos that night that she was the women for me, I remember how we first met like it was yesterday

Flashback-

'One sex on the beach please' this beautiful, tanned, slim long, haired brunette asked

'Anytime Babe, I mumbled under my breath'

'Um yes, anything else' Compose yourself Darryl I said to myself in my mind

'One margarita' she said sweetly

She sat down over at a table with her friends, smiling, talking and giggling

I was instantly drawn to her, my insides filled up with excitement and butterflies I was immediately captivated by this woman. As I bought over her drinks I slipped my name and number on the back of the receipt saying 'Call me beautiful brunette' before taking a few deep breaths and going into the staff office

I returned to behind the bar, glancing over at the clock, praying my shift to end. My phone vibrated and I'd received a text 'fuck me handsome bartender''? I realised the number was not one I was familiar with, I looked around to see that same beautiful girl from before grinning. It was her I quickly replied with, ''My pleasure, meet me in the store room in 10'' things were getting hot.

Within a matter of seconds her lips were inches from mine, I kissed her passionately, feeling a spark of electricity as our lips locked moving in sync with one another. Both our tongues entering each other's mouth as we fought for dominance, our kiss growing more intense and passionate by the minute. I undid the zip of her strapless little dress and she stepped out revealing her gorgeous little body. I hurriedly removed her panties, she was already well and truly ready. I began sucking on her perfectly shaped nipples whilst she searched urgently from my erect penis. Slamming her up against the door I put my hard cock into her perfect pink pussy and we made love to each other like the world was ending.

End of flashback...

That was the best night of my life, as I met the woman of my dreams. Charlie and I were stronger than ever. She and I had dealt with alot of things and I knew we could handle anything life throws at us. I decided I was going to ask Charlie to marry me. I just needed a perfect plan on how to propose.

Heath's Pov

I was so proud of Bianca she'd finally been able to move on from her heartbreak and I knew in time things would return to normal and they had. Letisha and Bianca had dragged me all the way to Alma Park zoo to look at wild animals, and being the greatest dad in the world, I even bought them kangaroo food, aren't I just the best. I put Teesh up on my shoulders as we walked around the park, Bianca and I hand in hand. In that moment it was just as though we were the perfect family, we were all having a really fun time.

'Dad, Kwala's Teesh said running over to the crocodile enclosure

'Their croc's Teesh' I said chuckling

'Rocks, they don't look weally fwendy hay dadda'

'They're not friendly baby, how bout we go get some lunch munchkin, then we can see the elephants' I said childishly

'Yeah dad, the elepfant, tat's my favouritest animal'

'Alright Teesh, what do you feel like' Bi asked an excited Teesha,

'Ice- cweams n fife hot dogs' she said happily grabbing Bianca's other hand

I didn't miss the huge smile make its way onto Bianca's face

Things were perfect again ...

Brax's Pov

Charlie walked out of our bedroom in nothing but bikinis which were far too small and revealed half her breast.

'Get Dressed Braxton' she said sternly smacking my ass

'Ouch, Charlie, that actually really hurt'

Aww poor baby, need me to kiss it better for you.

I nodded my head

She bent down and put her face right near my butt ready to kiss it. I tried super hard to hold it in but I couldn't and let out this massive ripper of a fart.

'Darryl Braxton, you idiot, you just farted in my face, Yuck' she was not impressed

I just laughed serves you right for slapping me so hard.

Well, I was gonna make it up to you by kissing it better now you're not getting that kiss, just get dressed and be in the car in ten minutes

Where are we going Babe, I asked curiously

Well, if you can't tell by my bikinis, the beach for a cute romantic date

'Sounds fun' I said

...

I'm sorry Charlz, I thought it would be a little funny,

'You are such a big baby Braxton, you're lucky your hot or you wouldn't be forgiven so easily.

'So I'm forgiven, I asked her with a hopeful tone, she nodded her head,

'How about that kiss'

'Not on your life sunshine' she said

Charlie's pov

Brax was such a child sometimes, but overall it was his loss, I've had to smell his fart hundreds of times before, he gets to miss out on some lip locking time.

'Come on you big goof, I said grabbing his hand as we raced down to the water

Next time on Love that lasts forever,

Brax and Charlie's cute romantic beach date, will he propose?


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Guys, Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing, I'm sure you'll just love this happy chax chapter. Heanca don't feature in this one! A big shout out to JS who suggested keeping chax all lovey dovey and romantic and laying off with the heavier stuff.

Happy Reading :)

Charlie's Pov

We raced down to the water hand in hand. I wondered if Brax would want just the two of us to buy a house together or if he wouldn't be able to stand moving away from the others

Brax's Pov

As we ran to the water I watched intently as Charlie's perfect little breast bounced up and down in her bikini and how much hotter she'd look without it. As we entered the water, we realised how deserted it was. ''We picked an excellent time to come didn't we babe'' I said to her, swimming over I picked her up as she wrapped her legs tightly around my waist. Her fun, spontaneous side coming out to play as she kissed me fiercely, obviously I responded with the same amount of aggression, things were getting hotter by the second.

Charlie Pov

Brax and I were sexing each other up in public, the old police sergeant Charlie Buckton would never be doing this, but with brax I just couldn't control the desire and passion towards this man. I always had commitment issues in the past after Angelo cheated on me but those issues all seemed to be ancient history after my relationship with Brax, we'd been dating for almost two years and I really did love him especially when it means we get to have heavy, hot sex at the beach.

I swum sneakily under the water, undoing the drawstring of his board shorts, I was quite proud of myself being in control, roughly stroking him. Who was in control quickly changed when Brax undid the ties of my bikini bottoms and top and pressed his body firmly against mine. His rigid cock rubbing against my centre as he quickly slammed into me the both of us bopping up and down in the water.

An hour or so later after finally finishing our business I was tanning on the beach, whilst Brax had a surf, I watched him run up the beach towards me, his toned, biceps bulging, his chest and abs contracting by imagination went wild watching him. He was soaking wet which turned me on even more, I felt my nipples hardening, 'Why did I have to find this man so god dam attractive' I thought to myself

Brax's Pov

Charlie was laying on the sand tanning, her perfect, beautiful body on full display. I rolled out my towel and sat beside her. 'Babe, your showing your hotness to everyone else, what if some other hot looking fella likes what he sees and picks you up.' A little worry evident in my tone of voice

'Braxton, she said, One, 'Look around, do you see too many 'hot fella's' around. The only one I can see is right beside me' she said seductively kissing my neck and Two, for a guy to pick me up he has to be my standard and I have to be into him, there was a pause for a moment... and the only person I'm into is you' she said even more sexily before bringing her lips to mine passionately.

So you don't need to be jealous, I'm all yours

'I wasn't jealous' I replied back huskily

' I'll let you in on a little secret Darryl, I like lying naked on the beach, so that I can turn you on, not for other people's pleasure you doofus.

'Well Charlotte, you aren't turning me on' I said unreassuringly'

'Really, well the tightness of your board shorts say otherwise' she said chuckling

'Come on; let's go for a walk along the beach girlfriend' I said clutching her hand, wanting to change the subject

Charlie's Pov

''Brax what are you doing'' I asked? As he bent over

''You better not be going to fart again'' I asked getting worried

Brax chuckled ''No, Silly jump on, I'll give you a piggy back along the sand''

I eagerly climbed on his back.

''I love you, ya big cutie'', I whispered slow and sensually in his ear

''I love you to so much,'' he said

...

We arrived home after a magical time at the beach and we were cuddled up on Brax's sofa watching the football. We weren't really watching the football though, Brax was in his boxers and me in just some seductive lingerie feeding each other Heath and Bianca's Ice-cream

'Charlie you're a very naughty girl, eating Heath and Bianca's ice-cream, you shall be severely punished' I said chuckling before licking the spilt ice-cream off her chest'

'But Mr Braxton, it's for a very good purpose, but yes, I've been a bad girl, I need to be punished in your bedroom' I said winking at Brax before spilling more of the ice-cream'

...

Brax's Pov

Today was absolutely perfect I decided to take the plunge and ask Charlie out for a romantic movie, and dinner and then I would propose to her. I was so anxious as to what her answer would be.

Next time on Love that lasts forever

Brax enlists the help of his brother to find the perfect ring

Brax finally gets the guts to propose, will it go according to plan

Hope that was some nice happy chax for you, the proposal's getting closer, so stay tuned x


	9. Chapter 9

Brax's Pov

I woke up to no Charlie beside me, the space where she slept, cold without the warmth of her body. It led to me thinking about how sad and lonely I'd feel without Charlie in my life. How much I needed her, how desperate I was for her to be apart of my life forever. It reminded me of all the failed relationships in my time (and trust me, there were a few) and how different things were with Charlie. I imagined how perfect life would be waking up as Mr and Mrs Braxton and how joyous the sound of little pitter- patters running up and down the hallway would be. 'Jesus, Heath was right, I'd gone all soft'. When I was with Charlie my hard exterior didn't exsist, I was just a hopeless romantic.

'Charlie, Babe' I called from our room

'In the kitchen' she replied

I walked out to find her in nothing but her skimpy little single top and panties with very flimsy material. ''Control Yourself' I told myself over and over again

The mood was quickly ruined as I realised she was cooking, I really didn't want to die of food poisoning at such a young age. I ran upstairs to get dressed so I could leave the house, Babe, Breakfast is almost ready' she replied lovingly.

Charlie had many amazing talents, cooking was just not one of them

'Um I'm not really hungry babe, I've gotta meet Heath so I'll see you later' I said kissing her cheek

'Braxton, get your ass back here, Heath is out of town with Bianca and Teesh' she said

'Shit, now you're really in for it, you needed a quick escape, and that's the first thing that came to mind' I told myself

'Did I say Heath, I meant Casey, sorry gorgeous, I've just been really forgetful lately' I said going in for a kiss

'Nice Try matey, sit down and eat your breakfast' she said cheekily plonking herself on my lap.

'You were trying to escape having to eat breakfast, because I cooked it, weren't you little Braxy' she said squeezing my cheek

Great now there was no escaping I was just going to have to eat it and pretend I was enjoying it.

After we had finished eating/disposing the inedible food and cleared away the table we began the dishes.

Charlie's Pov

Brax was washing and I dried whilst we stood there and talked flirtatiously. He was going on about some stain he couldn't get off the dishes, but my mind was elsewhere. I whipped him with my tea towel, and stepped away smirking. He looked at me with the biggest grin on his face, 'Really Charles, is that the way you want to play this, I just stood smirking at him. He pushed me up against the kitchen fridge as we shared a passionate kiss. 'You know Charlie, we are gonna have to 'push ourselves harder' to burn off that crap we just ate' he said huskily after we pulled apart. I began nibbling on his earlobe before whispering sexily' why don't you tell me what you have in mind' but Brax being Brax was too smart,'I don't need to tell you when I can just show you' he said before carrying me over and placing me on the kitchen bench.

45 minutes later

We were both entirely out of breath, I lay on Brax's chest as he continued kissing my neck

'This bench is going to need to be thoroughly disinfected, aye Babe' he chuckled

I was just about to kiss him when Casey barged through the door. I quickly jumped off the kitchen bench along with Brax, trying to think how we could make ourselves decent.

'Ewww, that is disgusting, you do realise that is why bedrooms were invented, USE ONE, and for goodness sake get some bloody clothes on' he said frustratedly before sitting down on the couch.

'Uggh Case, Brax and I said in unison, Brax finishing the sentence, 'I ummm probably wouldn't sit there if I was you' he said before winking at me.

''Jesus Christ for once, could you just not have sex, kiss or anything else of the sort, I'm sick to death of all the lovey dovey shit'' Casey said angrily

Brax went to run after him, but I pushed him back

'I'll go''

Brax's Pov

Case acted totally out of character but Charlie being Charlie would definitely sort him out. Whilst she wasn't here I decided to quickly give Heath a ring and inform him of my plans to propose to Charlie, after all I was going to need his and Bi's assistance in finding the perfect ring.

'Sweet man, thanks so much, so will hit the shops at about 9 ish tomorrow, awesome thanks Heath and tell ya Mrs she's a legend'...

I was so excited I was finally going to ask Charlie to marry me and after much thinking I had devised the perfect way to do it.

...

Casey's Pov

I know I shouldn't have treated Charles and Brax the way I did but I'm just so angry and I'm really hurting I took it out on the easiest people to blame. I sat soundly by the water, letting my thoughts go crazy.

''Case, are you alright' said a voice I knew as Charlie's

'I'm fine' I said as she sat down beside me

''Wow your actually not with Brax for more than 10 seconds'' I said with a hint of cheekiness

'Haha, very funny, Mr' she said slapping my back, but this isn't about your brother and I, it's about you'

'Seriously, everything's good, you can go'

'Well, tough, I'm not leaving, you're forgetting I used to be a police sergeant and I know you're lying so spill' she said sternly

...

...

'Wow Case, so you'll be staying in summer bay for awhile' she asked

I nodded my head sadly. After talking to Charlie about Tamara and I being over for good I felt much better

'Promise me you won't tell Brax' I said knowing that she'd still go straight to him; there ain't one secret between the two of them

'Case, she looked at me' as if to say I can't get secrets from my pumpkin

'Promise me Charlie', I pleaded with her

'Okay, I won't tell' she said

...

Charlie's Pov

That night Brax and I lay cuddled up in bed, wrapped around each other as usual; I wanted to bring up the conversation of buying a house together. ''Hey Brax, there's something I wanted to ask you,'' I said but he cut me off. ''Actually Babe, I have something I want to ask you'' he said

'You go first' I said eager to see what he had to say

'Will you accompany me to a romantic dinner for two?'

I'd love to, I said getting excited, but romantic dinners are so expensive

Your worth every single penny babe' he said lovingly before kissing up my neck slowly with steady, sensual movement.

I decided I'd bring up the house conversation I had more important matters to tend to... If you know what I mean

''So Babe, what did you want to ask', he said continue to kiss my neck

'My train of thoughts has disappeared I said' bringing my own lips to meet his

How was that guys? Please read and review


	10. Chapter 10

Brax's Pov

Today Heath, Bianca and I were going ring shopping for my beautiful bride to be. I was so excited that I left my card at home. 'Shit' I thought. Luckily we hadn't driven very far although Heath and Bianca weren't too impressed. I quickly asked Charlie if she could drop it off to us on her way to visit Leah

B: Hey Babe

C: Hey, you left so early, I didn't get my good morning kiss

B: Yeah, sorry, but you'll definitely get your good night greeting

C: More than a kiss

B: It depends how well behaved you are on our date

...

After Charlie dropped off my card we were all set to continue

Bi: Ughh, you two talked forever,couldn't you have just gotten straight to the point, you need her to get your card and then HANG UP

B: I wanted to hear more of my gorgeous soon to be fiancee's voice? Problem

Heath chimed in

H: Bro you are so whipped, what makes you think she'll say yes anyway.

B: Please she can't resist me

...

We'd been walking around the shop for atleast an hour and every ten minutes I'd turn around and Heath and Bianca had disappeared.

'Oi where the heck were you two,'I said after they finally returned

'Bi wanted to look at dresses and shoes' Heath said

'Look, we are here to find an engagement ring for Charlie, comprendae'

They both nodded their heads

'Good, now stop wandering and help me look, I said as we walked into a fancy jewellery store

H: 'Jesus mate what makes you think, you could pay for any of this shit' he said picking up a bracelet

B: I've got money Heath, now what do you think of this one, I said holding up a beautiful silver diamond ring

Bi: That's gorgeous, I'll be so jealous if Charlie gets that ring

H: Aww Baby, I've got money saved away, did you want me to buy it for you?

Bianca nodded her head excitedly

B: Guys, Bianca and Charlie can't have the same ring one, and two, it's an engagement ring the two of you are already married, so why would you need one?

Bi: Cause its gorgeous, but thats a good point, let's keep looking

After looking around at about three different jewellery stores I still couldn't find the perfect ring

Bi: Brax, I'm super hungry, can we get lunch?

B: Ok, quick bite to eat, then we are gonna keep looking

...

I checked the time on my phone and it was 2pm. My reservation for dinner was at 7:30. We had to find a magnificent ring and fast

I walked into Prouds and fell inlove with this gold ring it was perfect, but of course Heath and Bianca hated it

H: Yuck, are you serious, Charlie would think that ring is disgusting?

Bi: You can't seriously be willing to pay that amount of money for that pile of shit

B: Thanks alot guys, I thought you coming would help, but so far you've been HOPELESS

Finally the three of us found that the thing we were looking for at Jewelleryforprincesses. Their selection of engagement rings were spectacular. There was this beautiful 18 carrot white gold ring which perfectly complimented the sparkling purple diamond in the middle. I was so proud of my brother Heath for picking such an exquisite ring. Bianca was also very impressed and he was rewarded with a smooch.

'Alright you two, get a room, I said after they separated

...

The ring Heath had helped pick was amazing I hid it in my wardrobe and quickly went into the living room to greet Charlie.

C: Hey Babe, how was your day

B: It was good but I missed you' I said pulling her to me and wrapping my arms around her

C: Aww I missed you too a bit

I leant forward as we shared a kiss

C: I'm so excited for our romantic dinner baby

B: Me too, you should probably start getting ready, I know how long it takes you

C: Oi, she said slapping my shoulder

...

2 hrs later

B: Babe, hurry up in the bathroom, I need to use it,

C: I don't mind I'm just putting on make up,

B: I need to pee

C: Well, I better let you in then, we can't have you wetting your pants

I felt rather weird and uncomfortable urinating with Charlie in the bathroom

B: Ok, Miss your finished, you can get out of the bathroom now,

C: I'd rather wait for you to finish

B: Really and why's that I said flushing and washing my hands

C: So I can fuck you

Charlie slammed me up against the shower wall and passionately kissed me. I returned the favour and before we knew it all our clothes were laying on the floor.

B: Crap look at the time, neither of us are ready

C: I'm gonna have to straighten my hair and reapply my makeup,

B: Get to it then I said slapping her cute bottom and going to my room to get ready.

Xxxx

This was just a fill- in chapter leading to the Rommantic dinner, hope you liked it!

Don't forget to Read, review, follow and favourite, means the world to me


	11. Chapter 11

Just quickly, thanks guys I really appreciate the encouraging reviews

Happy Reading!

Brax's Pov

'Ok babe, time to go'. My jaw almost hit the ground when Charlie came out of the bathroom

'Cat got your tongue' she said seductively as she closed my mouth, sliding her lips down my jawline along the way.

'Actually Charlie, I was thinking we could just make wild passionate love and screw the dinner plans, I said walking over to her

'Hey mate, we can do that after dinner, for now though we are going out' she said kissing me heavily, leaving me wanting to taste more of her

Charlie's Pov

I was quite proud of the impression I made on Brax. I had my hair in wavy tussles and was wearing a gorgeous bright red strapless dress which according to Brax barely covered by butt. (Maybe that was my intention). I was also wearing black stilettos and a sexy g-string which Brax got a preview of before we left,

When we arrived at the restaurant I was absolutely blown away and in complete awe that Brax had organised something so perfect. The minute we walked in those doors we were flirtacious and all over each other. 'This is perfect, Baby' I said going to kiss his cheek but he turned so that I got his lips. 'Only the best for ma' lady' he said sexily before pulling out my chair.

B: Have I told you how amazing you look tonight, I just wanna tear that dress to shreds and jump you right here and now

C: But Braxton, this is a new dress, I said chuckling, but thank you, your looking quite handsome yourself, I hope your shirt wasn't expensive. 'I said winking at him

We were sat down at our table and began flicking through the menus to decide on what we wanted to order

Brax's Pov

I couldn't stop staring at Charlie, she looked incredible

'Stop staring you,' she said nudging me in the ribs

'I can't help it, ya so sexy' I said

'Do you know what you want to order Miss Muffet'?

'I do but it's very expensive' she said slightly worried

'Madam, You can have whatever you want on this menu and I will happily pay, get it through ya head 'YOUR WORTH EVERY CENT'

I watched as Charlie screwed up her face when the waitress came to take our order

Before I could ask what Charlie wanted, her lips passionately collided with mine as she crawled onto my lap.

'Ummm, babe, everyone's staring at us' I said giggling

She pulled away and returned to her seat

'Not that I didn't absolutely love that, but what was it about' I asked

C: I would have thought that was pretty obvious

B: Come- on Charlie, I know you, I saw your face when the waitress came out, what is it?

C: Fine, Brax, The chick's name is Courtney Richards, I know her, she went to my high school and was forever stealing everyone's boyfriends. I didn't wanna sit here and watch her flirt with you, ok.

B: Am I detecting a bit of jealousy, I asked teasingly

C: I'm not jealous

I sat looking straight into Charlie's eyes

C: Ok, fine I'm jealous ok, I don't want to share you with anyone ever!

B: Really well you're pretty lucky that I feel exactly the same way aren't ya

C: It's just that I know what she's like Brax, if I didn't make it clear that you're taken, she'd have her tongue down your throat by the end of the night

B: Aw, babe, just as long as you know the only tongue I want down my throat is yours, now let's eat, I'm starving

...

Charlie's Pov

Our entree of Brie and Cherry tartlets and Shrimp Ceviche was divine so was the under the table action. We were in the middle of a delicious French style Cabonara when violins began playing which instantly drew my attention. Brax excused himself from the table

Brax's Pov

It was now or never, I was nervous as hell but excited that I was proposing to the women of my dreams.

'Attention, everyone, I said as I stood at the front of the room'

The violins stop playing and out rolled a banner with the words ''Will you marry me''

I watched as Charlie's eyes filled with tears, as I got down on one knee. xx


	12. Chapter 12

Brax's Pov

'Thank you for your attention all, I'd like to invite the beautiful lady in red to the front of the room please'.

I watched on as Charlie anxiously walked to the front.

'Never in my life did I see myself falling inlove with such a beautiful women, well falling inlove at all actually. I've always just been that no- good loser, deals drugs, drinks, fucks girls and breaks their heart and gets into fights, then I met you Charlotte Paige Buckton. I fell for you hard. You are truly the only person I wanna spend the rest of my life with. You becoming my wife would make me the happiest man in the world. I want to buy a house with you and raise our cute little Braxton family, All I want is you! A woman could parade in here naked, and I still wouldn't notice because I'd be so focused on you, I love you more than anything!

Facing towards Charlie I bent down on one knee holding out a little black box with a ribbon. Charlotte Paige Braxton will you do me the honour of becoming my gorgeous wife and spend the rest of your life with such a handsome gentleman.

Charlie's Pov

Brax's proposal was absolutely beautiful that fact that he could speak so honestly from his heart in front of a room of strangers was astounding. As a kid, I always dreamed that my prince charming would propose, we'd make wild passionate love, have six kids and live happily ever after. Brax was my prince- charming

'Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, of course I will marry you' I said screaming with excitement leaping into his arms as we shared an extremely passionate kiss, the two of us forgetting we were at a restaurant. We didn't care who the hell was watching, we were both so inlove and we were going to embrace it.

I kissed him heavily, **I**, kissed him again with more intensity, **love**, I kissed him a third time with even more passion **you**.

Brax repeated the sentence to me, but this time it was his turn to do the smooching

'Do you wanna get outta here, Mrs Braxton' he said winking at me seductively

'What do you think, Mr Braxton' I replied seductively before 'accidentally' running my hand up his leg

Brax quickly payed the bill and we were gone

...

Brax's Pov

I was over the moon that Charlie had accepted my proposal, we were so excited to share the news with all our friends and family but I'm pretty sure you could guess at whats on the top of our priority list.

Charlie and I walked out of the restaurant hand in hand, kissing on the way out. I kissed her passionately before picking her up and laying her on the backseat of the car. I bought my lips passionately to hers as her tongue began fighting for dominace; our kisses were escalating and becoming steamier by the second. I slowly and seductively removed her high heels, and dress leaving her with just a g- string. She hurriedly discarded of my clothing leaving me in just my boxers which did nothing to disguise my throbbing cock. I placed by hand inside Charlie's underwear and began rubbing her clit with three fingers, exerting a large amount of pressure. 'Babe, your soaking, I said, feeling how wet she was'

'What the hell do you expect when your touching me like that' she said

We'll see how you like it she said teasingly before putting my hard penis into her mouth

'Oh god, oh god, fuck me I said pleading with her before sliding off her g-string and my boxers and positioning myself at her entrance...

Charlie's Pov

'I love you so much, I can't wait to marry you' I said lying on Brax's chest

'same here, my sexy fiancée' he said kissing me one last time, before the two of us made ourselves decent and began the journey back to Brax's place. Now that we were engaged I thought it would be the perfect time to bring up buying a house together.

'Hey Babe' I said nervously

He cut me off, 'Before you start, I have something I wana say'

I gave him the go ahead signal

'Well... I was thinking now that we are newlyweds we might need a bit more space'

'Are you thinking what I'm thinking Brax?' she said in low, sexy tone

'I think I am Charlie'

We both said exactly at the same time 'Let's buy a house together'. We were estatic at what great suprises our future had in store. Brax and I needed to catch up on sleep, so we had to have an 'early night' if you catch my drift' although I was fairly certain that we wouldn't be getting much sleep

Next time:

Brax and Charlie share their wedding news with everyone

Engagement parties, Hens and Bucks night

The loved up couple start looking at houses

Hope you liked this one; made me smile a bit writing it, their so happy. I wish Brax got to propose on the show :) anyway, Read & Review lovelies xx


	13. Chapter 13

Charlie's Pov

Last night was absolutely perfect; I couldn't wait to share our news with Heath and Bianca. Hand in hand Brax walked into his house, giving me a quick kiss before entering

Bianca's Pov

''Heath, dear, their home'' I called to my husband as I heard his car pull into the driveway and the two of them talking together. We had spent the afternoon making a cake to celebrate my best friend and brother in law's engagement. Charlie didn't know that Heath and I knew that Brax had proposed.

''That was good timing, Babe, cake's cooked, iced and decorated, caramel swirl their favourite flavour'' he said kissing my lips softly

''Teesh, chicken do you wanna say hello to Char'' I asked popping my head into my daughters room

''Yay! But, I haf to finish doing my doll's hair'' she said cutely

''Kay, Princess, just come out when you're finished'' I said before waiting anxiously for the newly engaged to enter

...

''Congratulations, you two love birds' 'I said embracing them both in a tight hug, ambushing them before they were even in the door.

''Ughh, can't breathe' Brax said

''oops''I chuckled removing my grip from around him. But still embracing Charlie

''I'm so happy for you gorgeous, I couldn't be happier with who my best friend is marrying''

Charlie quickly pulled away 'Wait, how do you know?' she asked curiously

''Come- on Charles, you didn't think Brax could choose such a beautiful ring without mine and Heath's assistance did you'' I told her smiling cheekily

''Oh my god, so you guys both knew Brax was going to propose''

We nodded

''Wow, you sure kept it a secret, I had no idea thank you, I love you guys all so much'' she said with excitement

I watched as a huge smile graced her face, I had never seen her so happy.

''Sorry to break it all to you... but Charlie loves me the most'' Brax said smirkingly before kissing her

''Yuck, hello, we do not want to see such a disgusting site'' Heath and I said at exactly the same time

After they finally pulled apart out came my cute little five year old who must have been listening to our conversation from her room

'Nah, Auty Charwee love me the mostest' she shouted motioning for Charlie to pick her up

...

Charlie's Pov

'Awe, how did you guys know to make a caramel cake its amazing and oh so delicious. I thought

''So are you Charlotte, Brax exclaimed seductively, sneakily placing his hand on the outside of my underwear under the table after he got bored with playing footsies with my legs either that or he was humiliated when he rubbed Heath's foot by accident. Brax slowly began to massage my clit

'Darryl, I really do not think this is a good idea' I whispered unreassuringly as Brax increased the pressure and the pace of his ministrations.

'You're right, it isn't a good idea, it's an excellent idea, he said

Luckily Teesh was occupied with her Barbie's and Bianca and Heath were deeply engaged in conversation

'You've got ten minutes to make me come, challenged accepted? I asked sexily

'Hell yeah' he replied huskily as we hurriedly left the table

...

'Oh yeah, my god Darryl, ugghhhhh, F...U...C...K, yeah, harder. I said as he slid his penis in and out of me. I bought my lips passionately to his. He slid out of me and aggressively slammed me against the shower wall, starting his ministrations on my breasts. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist as his tongue invaded my mouth. We were making the most of our very short time together. He walked us over to the bath tub untangling my legs from around him, as we made love from behind. That was the final straw

'I'm gonna, I'm gonna, ugghhhhh, I'm gonna c...

'Let it go baby, he said emptying his load, me following shortly after, kissing him deeply

''We'll you passed your challenge''

''Yeah, how long?''

''Eight minutes, not that I was counting'' I said kissing his forehead

We quickly made ourselves decent before joining the others in the kitchen, continuing to hold hands under the table we thought we'd gotten away with our little afternoon rendezvous until...

'Auty Charwee, Uncle Bwax, why did you go to the bathroom together and take such a long time

'Ughh' neither Brax or I knew how to answer that,

''Well umm''...

'Is it cause you is constipated, like when you can't do a poo- poo' she asked innocently

Brax and I flushed red with embarrassment and Heath and Bianca practically peed their pants with laughter

'No sweetie, do you want some more cake, you can have a big piece?' I asked desperate to change the subject

'Yes Pwease' Teesh ran into the kitchen to get some cake

Bianca grinned at us. 'Thank ya lucky stars our daughter has the attention span of a goldfish, or you'd have some serious explaining to do' she said grinning mischievously

'No suprises as to what Mr Stud muffin and his girly were doing' Heath said giggling loudly

'Eww yuck', Bianca screwed her face up

'Yeah and what would we be doing Heath'

'Duh, you were obviously having S E X'

Right at that moment Letisha stopped playing with the Barbie's and walked over to Heath. She climbed up onto his lap

''Hey Pumpkin'', Heath said, a huge smirk still on his face

''Dad, what doe spell''? She asked curiously

''Oh god no, Not again'' I cried cuddling into the crook of Brax's neck

There is no possible way tonight could get anymore humiliating or awkward. Bianca being the sweetest best friend that she is quickly came to our rescue.

Bianca's Pov

'Baby it spells' your coming with mummy to get some take away for din din

Charlie, Brax and I all death stared Heath as he cracked up laughing when I said the world coming. Gosh he was so immature at times.

'Mummy, I wanna stay, I wanna know what SEX spells''

''Oh, okay then, I'll get chinese, I know how much you hate that''

''No Yuck, I coming' she said cutely running out the door

'You two better behave yourself' I said winking at Charlie and Brax

'Wanna come babe, I asked Heath sweetly

'I'm right, these two can't be trusted'' he kissed my lips softly before plonking himself on the sofa

Brax's Pov

'Little kids aye' Heath said smugly while we watched the footy. Although Charlie and I weren't really watching, we were too fascinated with each other. Heath chuckled before throwing his shoe at us, which broke mine and Charlie's kiss.

'Didn't you two knuckle heads learn ya lesson' he teased

'Letisha isn't home' we both said in unison before I threw back Heath's shoe and what does he do? Throw it back to us.

'You know what Heath, I really feel for Bi' Charlie said

'Why's that' my brother asked cluelessly

'Because not only is she looking after a five year old but most the time it's like she's gotta look after a two year old as well' Charlie said frustratedly

...

'We home' Teesh yelled running into the loungeroom, got pies, chips and ice-cweams and lemonade

'Yum' Heath said kissing Bianca's cheek

'Mum and Dad, can we watch a movie wif our dinner, lets watch one that has SEX in it.

Heath and I spat out our drinks and Charlie and Bianca nearly choked on their food. 'Teesh will just watch some Tv aye' Bi and Heath said struggling to hold in their laughter

'But'...

'No buts Baby, its Tv or Beddy byes

...

Charlie Pov

The night had finally come to an end, Thank goodness for that. Heath, Bianca and Teesh all said their goodbyes and congratulations before heading off.

''Well that was a very interesting evening'' Brax said softly kissing my cheek

''Interesting isn't exactly the word I'd use'' I said softly kissing Brax's cheek

'Tea Babe' I asked Brax

'Yeah Please' he said going into our room to get changed

Brax and I layed cuddled up in our bed 'We sure got to celebrate' I said chuckling

'We sure did' he said cuddling into me

'I love you soon to be Mrs Braxton' he said pulling me closer to him

'I love you too Mr Braxton' I said kissing his nose softly, then his forehead, then his cheek and finally his lips.

So sharing the news of their engagement didn't exactly go as planned for Charlie and Brax although the two definitely got to celebrate. Yay or Nay guys xx Reads and Reviews are what inspires me to continue writing. Don't be shy, all criticism and opinions welcome


	14. Chapter 14

Rise and shine pumpkin' Brax said sweetly as he yanked off the doona covers

'Darryl, I swear to god, you know I'm not a morning person, just let me sleep'

'Nice try, get up it's your first day back at work since you were diagnosed with ummm'

It's ok Brax you can say it' I said reassuringly before kissing his lips leaving him wanting to taste more of me. He bought his lips passionately to mine as I deepened the kiss pulling him into me as I climbed on top of him'

I sighed heavily when he pulled away

'Umm nice try Charlotte, but it's not going to happen, you don't want to be late for your first day back at the restaurant'

'What if Kyle replaced me with some new hot chick, and she gets heaps of tips and he thinks I'm a loser with cancer then what' I panicked, tightly wrapping my arms around Brax

'One, you're the hottest chick in the world, two, who's gonna get more tips than you and three, Kyle doesn't get to replace you now that I'm back to being manager you can pretty much guarantee you are staying' he said lovingly kissing my cheek

'Awe isn't that just the cutest, I can't wait to marry you Darryl Scott Braxton

'I can't wait to marry you, Charlotte Paige Braxton, he said kissing me passionately.

After we pulled away Brax started making himself a coffee,

Where's mine I asked seductively

What do I get in return he said huskily

Well, I will need to think carefully about that one, I said seductively undoing the buttons on my shirt, leaving me in a sexy lace bra which helped to accentuate my cleavage

I chuckled as brax let out a load groan, ''Or if that doesn't take your fancy, how about this'' I asked slipping off my pants and revealing a g-string much too small.

After the two of us getting ughh 'slightly distracted' lets say, we arrived at Angelo's a bit later than we were supposed to. Brax had the best intentions of us starting on time but his ugggh 'sexual interests' won him over this time.

...

Casey's Pov

I was really missing Tamara, I thought what we had was special to her, clearly it meant nothing if she could just move from me to my brother. I was angry and upset yes, but Tamara made her choice and hell I had to find some way of moving on with my life. I'd been shutting everyone out lately and I realised that wasn't fair on the people who just wanted to help me. Despite the fact that I don't have a girlfriend anymore I have a beautiful family who love and care about me, It was time I accepted that and got on with things. I sat watching TV waiting for everyone else to arrive home. I am starving I thought to myself and rummaged through the pantry looking for something to devour. After no success in finding anything 'edible' I decided to check the stash cupboard. They were forever hiding junkfood in there, although when I looked in there I received a very nasty suprise; Condoms, A diaphragm, Lubricant, sex toys and some other ,yuck, what were Charlie and Brax thinking, note to self: NEVER AND I MEAN NEVER OPEN A STASH CUPBOARD IN THIS HOUSE AGAIN. Of all places they could put that stuff I thought. Like their room!

Ruby's Pov

I was so nervous about returning to Summer Bay. I missed Mum and Brax but the person I missed more than anything was Casey, my first love. I missed his smile, his looks, his kisses, his personality, and his jokes. I just missed him. I thought leaving was the right thing for everyone but It was one of the worst mistakes I made leaving my friends and family. A million thoughts raced through my head; Would Case wanna see me? Did he have a girlfriend? Would things be awkward seeing each other again? Did he wanna get back together? And would he forgive me for leaving? All those and more raced through my mind as I anxiously gathered my belongings and closed the door of the taxi.

At Angelo's

Brax's Pov

Charlie clutched my hand nervously as we walked up the stairs to Angelos

'You'll be fine' I said reassuringly rubbing her arm, why was she so nervous?

We both greeted Kyle who was extremely polite and happily showed Charles around as I sat down to some paperwork something I hadn't missed too much. Everything went very smoothly and according to plan. Charlie easily slipped straight back into her role and as usual the customers adored her and she was getting tips galore. I knew that would happen anyway, but you know girls, they just work themselves up into a state. Our shift was near closing and Charlie took out the rubbish as I finished off the bookings for this week. Both of us were looking forward to finishing and going home for a romantic evening complete with rose petals, a candlelit dinner and a bubble bath woo hoo.

Charlie's Pov

I was on my way to taking out the rubbish when all of a sudden I was slammed against the corridor wall. I whimpered as the strong force bruised my petite frame. I pleaded for the person not to hurt me but my cries were ignored as they began kicking me in the stomach. ''Please stop I begged'' but they payed no attention. My vision blurred as I felt to the ground. The things that went on in my head were why is this happening to me? Would I survive? Would I ever get to see Brax or anyone I love again and who is this person attacking me? I looked down at my fingers coated in a dark shade of red and noticed the same substance leaking from my head. My heart shuddered and my stomach churned as I watched this mystery attacker reveal a sharp shiny weapon. I barely whispered 'I love you Brax' before I was kicked again. This is it I thought. I am going to die and I am never ever going to see the love of my life again.

Oh No! Not Charlie will she be ok? Ruby's returning to summer bay but why did she leave? All coming up on Love that lasts forever. What did you think of that chapter guys please read and review motivates me to keep going. Please give me ideas on what you want to happen in this story as well xxxx


End file.
